Radio Philippines Network
Philippines |owner = Philippine Government (20%) Solar Entertainment Corporation (Solar TV Network) (34%) Far East Managers and Investors Inc. (32%) Private stock (14%) |key_people = Wilson Tieng, Chairman Robert Rivera, President and CEO |founded = June 29, 1960 |founder = Roberto Benedicto |industry = Media company |location = Quezon City Mandaluyong City, Philippines |parent = Solar Television Network |launch_date = June 29, 1960 |Picture format = NTSC 480i (SDTV) |past_names = Kanlaon Broadcasting System (1960-1975) C/S9 (2008-2009) Solar TV (November 28,2009-February 25, 2011) ETC 9 (March 2, 2011-November 30, 2013) |website = http://www.etc.com.ph |language = }} Radio Philippines Network, Inc. (also known as Solar Television Network, Inc. informally abbreviated ETC) is a Filipino-based media company co-owned by the Government Communications Group, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Far East Managers and Investors Inc., and private sectors. This station studios are located at Solar Media Center, Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City. with transmitters at Panay Avenue, Quezon City. Founded by Roberto Benedicto, the TV network is the sister network of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Among its assets are the four broadcast television networks ETC, Solar News Channel, 2nd Avenue and Jack CITY. History As the Kanlaon Broadcasting System RPN was launched and granting the first broadcasting franchise on June 29, 1960 as the Kanlaon Broadcasting System (KBS). Kanlaon is a volcano on the Philippine island of Negros, the home of Benedicto. Once granted, KBS first became a radio network with its first radio station in Manila, DZBI. In 1967, KBS had grown into a full network, with seven radio stations all over the country, In 1969, KBS turned to television as KBS Television was launched with KBS-9 Manila and KBS-12 Baguio as its first stations. Help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and equipment enabling them to broadcast in color. As a result, on its launch it was named Accucolor 9 ("Accucolor" is the name of the color technology used) as the first Philippine television network to launch in full color. As the Radio Philippines Network In 1975, KBS re-launched as RPN the Radio Philippines Network. It aired special coverages of the Olympics, Thrilla in Manila (in 1975) and the Miss Universe; and Programs such as John En Marsha, Flordeluna, Superstar. The network broadcast a daytime variety show entitled Eat Bulaga! (premiering in 1979), and a nightly newscast titled NewsWatch, Gay/BL/Yaoi broadcast Awesome TV on RPN 9, alongside anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country). and imports from the United States. RPN-9 is the first network to cover the Philippine Basketball Association games live. In 1980, RPN-9 began to broadcast primetime programs and Eat Bulaga! (when it was still with the network) through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology in which the 1980s logo resembles a satellite antenna. Manila Standard: The Trailblazer turned 39 Government sequestration and New Vision 9 After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency and its affiliates, through an executive order, to ABS-CBN, and RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. This was a period when the network lost much of its viewership to ABS-CBN and GMA Radio-Television Arts. By 1989, some of RPN's programming such as John en Marsha, Student Canteen, and Superstar were canceled, and TAPE's daytime programs Eat Bulaga!, Agila. and Coney Reyes on Camera (a co-production with Coney Reyes' CAN Television) moved to ABS-CBN under a co-production agreement. In 1989, the network relaunched as "New Vision 9" (but maintains "Radio Philippines Network" as the network's legal name), but later fell into a ratings slump due the resurgence of ABS-CBN and the recent re-launch of GMA Radio-Television Arts as GMA Network, but the reformatting positively resulted in another first for Philippine television as it became the first to go into 24-hour broadcasting. In 1994, RPN became the television channel to broadcast programs in full stereo. In 1996, though, the network quickly re-gained its footing when it began to broadcast a Tagalog dub of the Mexican telenovela Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend for a few years. Partnership with Solar On March 11, 2007, RPN began a partnership with the Solar Entertainment Corporation, an operator of a number of cable channels in the country. The company began co-producing new programming for the network, such as a local version of the Next Top Model franchise. The network underwent management changes on December 24, 2007, as Tonypet Albano (undersecretary and executive director of Malacañang's Office of Political Coalition Affairs and Deputy Spokesperson of TEAM Unity) was appointed chairman of the network (replacing Education Undersecretary Mona Valisno, incumbent Presidential Assistant for Education). Undersecretary Robert Rivera was appointed director of the board, while the president and chief executive officer became former senator Orlando Mercado.ABS-CBN Interactive, Tonypet Albano is new RPN-9 chief Mercado's first major move was to expand their partnerships with Solar Entertainment. Programming from Solar's cable network C/S was added to RPN's lineup at the beginning of the new year, and PBA basketball would also return to the network beginning in the 2008-09 season, as part of Solar Sports' new three-year deal with the league after an intense bidding war with ABS-CBN. In October 2008, RPN's stations ultimately took on the C/S name as part of their permanent branding, and rebranded itself as C/S 9. The C/S 9 name would not last, on November 29, 2009, the network re-branded again under the new name Solar TV. In late 2010, it was revealed that RPN would no longer carry PBA games, due to planned re-launch to occur in 2011, with more "feminine" programming.Solar drops PBA for 'feminine' programs, Musong R. Castillo, Philippine Daily Inquirer, December 8, 2010 Privatization In 2010, the Philippine government began to actively consider privatizing RPN and IBC. Ricardo Abcede, member of the Presidential Commission on Good Government, supported the plans, noting that the government should not need to subsidize three state broadcasters when most countries only have one, and could gain a significant profit if they were sold to a major company willing to invest in the stations.PCGG urges gov't to fast-track sale of RPN-9, IBC-13 ABS-CBNnews.com. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2010-08-10. In January 2011, reports confirmed that Solar Entertainment and Roberto Benedicto's daughter Kitchie Benedicto now owned a 34% minority share in RPN. Communications and Operation Office secretary Herminio Coloma, Jr. also began to hold meetings with the network's employees union to discuss the financial state of RPN as part of the planned privatization.Malacanang sets dialogue with RPN-9 union ABS-CBNnews.com. 2011-02-20. Retrieved 2011-02-20. On February 22, 2011, RPN's employees filed a strike notice, protesting a rumored shutdown of RPN on February 25, and accusing the government of attempting to privatize RPN without actively consulting its employees.RPN 9 workers file notice of strike InterAksyon.com 2011-02-22. Retrieved 2011-02-22.RPN 9 two labor unions file notice of strike, seek Noy's intervention The Daily Tribiune 2011-02-23. Retrieved 2011-02-23. On February 25, 2011, RPN signed off. However, the sign-off was only in preparation for a relaunch as ETC on March 2, 2011. Additional shares in RPN were sold to Far East Managers and Investors Inc. (FEMI), an organization company affiliated with Ambassador Roberto Benedicto (founder of RPN), and the San Miguel Corporation. The government would retain the People's Television Network to serve as the sole state broadcaster of the countrySan Miguel to join bidding for RPN-9, IBC-13 philSTAR.com 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011.San Miguel Corp. announces plan to bid for RPN-9 and IBC-13 PEP.ph 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011. On December 1, 2013, Solar News Channel is scheduled to transfer to RPN; replacing ETC, which will return to Southern Broadcasting Network (SBN). SBN formerly broadcasts ETC from 2008 - 2011. Solar News Channel - Expect wider reach and a richer viewing experience retrieved November 5, 2013 Programming Solar News Channel Programs RPN Previously Programs Logos and Slogans RPN USA See also *Solar News *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *People's Television Network *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Solar Television Network References External links *ETC official website *Solar News official website *Solar Television Network corporate site Category:Philippine television networks Category:Publicly funded broadcasters Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:Companies established in 1960 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969